


Late night chill gaming with D. Va

by NewLakituPls



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hanzo is a secret gamer, M/M, Plushies, Streaming, Tickling, and a man child, chat spam, late night gaming, lots of implied things, more characters later - Freeform, some headcanons from discord chat, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLakituPls/pseuds/NewLakituPls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She decided to look at the screen, maybe she could guess with how bad they were playing. And checking the times as the mystery person was getting close to finishing Rainbow Road- dear God was that time real!?</p><p>Hana’s mouth dropped open, eyes bulging from how wide they were. She was good at Mario Kart, (the 64 version, some part of her mind noted in the background.) Hell, Hana was good at most games. But dear Lord the times she was seeing were practically speed run times!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paarthurnax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PyrophobicDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrophobicDragon/gifts).



> PyrophobicDragon is a beautiful person and fuels a lot of my ideas. Pyro and the discord have inspired me to write so much. So, enjoy this spawn of lots of headcanon talk about Hanzo having a bad childhood with the Shimada's but becoming good friends with Hana cause he likes to play games and speed run whenever he thinks no one is watching! :D

Hana Song, or D. Va as she liked to be called on the field, was many things: a young nineteen year old, an ex-pro gamer, _killer_ at StarCraft II, beloved by many. She was brave and fearless to her people, her country. Piloting her MEKA with all the grace and ruthless that she showed all those foolish noobs who thought they had a chance.

But Hana was still only nineteen. Nineteen, and with a lot of pressure on her.

Sighing to herself, Hana was facing a common issue she had these days. Sleeping. Sleep was an elusive thing at times. It was all one big game, she told everyone, piloting and fighting. But when the game stopped and life resumed? When life resumed sleep was _hard_. If only it was as easy as finding some secret potion or upgrade to help her.

Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her pink bunny onesie, Hana shuffled toward one of the main Overwatch base’s lounge areas. This was becoming a daily ritual for her, when her sleep was plagued by the violence and fighting she was so tired of seeing. Hana was going to have another late night stream. Entertain her devoted fans ‘til she grew tired enough she could pass out into a dreamless state.

These streams were normally calmer than her scheduled, fun ones. These were quiet chatting with her viewers, playing some random game without a webcam on. It was a more relaxed, unguarded stream where Hana didn’t need to dress up and act loud. She could just let go, for a moment. 

Yawning loudly, Hana paused, making a questioning noise midway through the action. She tilted her head, removing a hand from her pockets and rubbing her eyes. Was she actually dreaming or was someone else playing video games at midnight?

Perking up, Hana immediately slammed her back against the wall beside her. _Metal Gear Solid time_ , she thought, with a confused but serious look on her face. 

Inching closer and closer, it became clear what game she was hearing. Bright tones, cheers and hollering came from the game with the sound effects of tires skidding and yells of characters falling off a ledge. It was Mario Kart!

Ah yes, the sound of little Toad being shoved off into the abyss always warmed her heart.

Gulping, Hana took a deep breath before slowly leaning her head in the doorway. She squinted her eyes, aggressively shoving the hood of her bunny onesie off her head when it dipped too low and made it hard to see. Huffing in annoyance, she looked again, trying to make out who was playing this late. 

Easier said than done, however. With the darkness, combined with the bright light from the screen the person was sitting in front of, it was impossible to tell. The person’s back was to Hana, sitting on the lounge couch and just completely focused on the game in front of them.

She decided to look at the screen, maybe she could guess with how bad they were playing. And checking the times as the mystery person was getting close to finishing Rainbow Road- _dear God was that time real!?_

Hana’s mouth dropped open, eyes bulging from how wide they were. She was good at Mario Kart, ( _the 64 version_ , some part of her mind noted in the background.) Hell, Hana was good at most games. But dear Lord the times she was seeing were practically speed run times!

Oh God, it was a speed run! She saw Toad falling off the ledge and placed back on the track with the lap counter saying the person finished another lap. Hana was still gaping. Color her impressed; someone on her team wasn’t a noob. This, this was a truly a life changing, _game changing_ , moment for Hana.

She needed this person to play with her. Hell, stream with her! They were good, at least at racing games. And new blood would always draw in the viewers.

But how could she approach this person? Who were they? Hana was clinging to the wall, knuckles turning white from how hard she held onto the frame. Her perfectly trimmed nails dug into the metal as she clinked her teeth together. The game was loud enough she could afford to make a few soft noises.

Luckily no one could see her, the completely puzzled look on her face, angry and tense. She was quickly going through all the Overwatch members in her mind. Who would fit the profile of an amazing speed runner that could finish Rainbow Road in just a minute thirty-eight!? 

She gnawed at her lower lip. It couldn’t have been McCree: the wannabe cowboy was too impatient for the dedication it took to speed run, restarting over and over, practicing and learning the game inside out. It could have been Genji if it wasn’t for the fact he rarely played for himself anymore. The cyborg ninja was too at peace and tranquil for the finer art of video game raging thanks to Zenyatta. 

Most of the other members seemed too old; Lúcio too focused on music for the time such refined speed running took. As she continued thinking, the person appeared to have started another run. She wondered if they had a timer with them. 

Maybe Junkrat… but he was too twitchy and unfocused on anything not about explosions. A racing game didn’t fit the tall man. And, if she squinted her eyes enough to make out the silhouette, the person on the couch was nowhere near as tall or large at the crazy demolition expert. 

But who else could it be? The only way Hana would find out was confronting them. Pouting, Hana was thinking about how she should do this. Maybe sneaking? Or should she just run in, guns blazing like she would in her MEKA? Choices…

“BANZAI!” 

Hana was sure whoever was on the couch was not prepared for the young Korean to come vaulting over the back in a bright pink bunny onesie. She in return was also not prepared to have herself assaulted, caught in a painful headlock as soon as she tackle-hugged the mystery person.

“H-Hana?” A rough, near-whispering voice sounded out from under all the game audio and struggling from Hana. The gamer blinked a few times, looking up at whoever had grabbed her before feeling her brain short-circuit. Hanzo Shimada stared back, looking equally as confused and unsure as she felt.

“Old dragon?” she grumbled, sitting on her legs as the older man released her from his hold. He looked embarrassed—well, as embarrassed as he let himself look. She blurted out, “Wait… _you_ are playing Mario Kart 64 this late at night?” Oh, the look of disbelief she was sure she had on right now.

It must have been the wrong choice of words and she cursed herself for it. She was a blunt girl. Hana was used to getting to the point and at this moment she had made Hanzo look as if he had been caught red-handed doing some forbidden practice.

It was kind of adorable in a messed up way. This large man, (well, compared to Hana at least,) was curling inward, shifting his arms in front of himself defensively. He refused to look at her, lips pulled into a thin line. She was sure he would be blushing if it weren’t so dark, with only the screen showing the video game giving light.

It didn’t help that he was wearing baggy sweatpants with a loose tank top as bedclothes. It showed off his strong physique while giving off such unsure and defensive body language. 

At least his hair was still pulled up. It would be harder than it already was if he hid behind his hair.

And, for all she knew, this was forbidden. She never questioned the two brothers on their home life much, but Hana was sure she wasn’t the first to think about just how messed up their home life probably was when they were her age and younger.

But Hana was brave and never backed down. Channeling all her knowledge of dating sims and choice-based conversation systems, Hana went on the attack.

“Hey, come on now, what is with the face? I just asked if you were playing!” she chirped. “Besides, no comment on the old dragon nickname?” she added, giving him a smug look. She let herself slip into her happier, and admitted bratty personality. “Can I keep calling you that then?”

“Absolutely not,” came the hissing reply. Just like a dragon, she thought. He was full of biting comments and hissing replies. She wondered, not for the first time, if he had a hidden pile of gold somewhere. 

“And I… I would also like to apologize for my reaction to your jumping me,” Hanzo continued after a pause. He had set his face with a mask of impassive apathy. 

Geez, Hana groaned in her mind. Hanzo was horrible at apologizing. He made it sound like she should be the person apologizing. Granted, sneaking on a man trained to kill with ninja skills was something on McCree levels of plain dumb, but in her defense, she didn’t know whom it was she had jumped. 

She looked back at the older man’s face, feeling a chill down her spine at the face of stone the man now wore. It was so cold, as if the man really was a dragon that had been subjected to the harsh winter of Skyrim and now knew nothing but that biting cold.

Well, Hana would just have to show Hanzo how to be a real dragon again—a Dragonite or Rayquaza, and not some lifeless, incomplete Kyurem. 

She quietly took note of those Pokémon names to file away for later use. 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know it was you, oh great Paarthurnax,” she said, shoulders slumping some as she waved a hand dismissively. Secretly, she focused on his face, trying to gauge his reaction to the name she used. 

He had to be a gamer, like her. No one was good at just one game without at least looking into other games. 

And there it was: recognition, the warmth in his eyes. He knew who Paarthurnax was! Hana was about ready to dance with glee. That character wasn’t an obscure one, but it wasn’t as easy as a popular Pokémon or some Mario character.

“Why do you insist on calling me such odd names? I apologized and I shall leave. I… I did not mean to play. It was only,” he paused, looking away while trying to play off the name. And didn’t that make Hana burn with frustration. No, she didn’t want him to stop playing. She would throw a damn temper tantrum if she needed to.

“Ehh? Why would I want you to stop? You are good!” Hana went in close, popping Hanzo’s personal bubble of steel. She grinned up at the man, seeing how uncomfortable he was becoming. The Korean needed to change that look of discomfort and slight fear into something else quick. 

“Come on Paarthunax, play!”

Hanzo just looked down, body tense. He looked ready to flee, glancing over at the door occasionally. The archer quickly changed from a stern, intimidating man to something smaller, more fragile. He seemed to be fighting with himself. It was admittedly heartbreaking to watch this indecision from someone as confident and prideful as Hanzo acted on the field.

“Paarthurnax,” came a whisper, lips setting into the thin line again. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. “Why do you call me after such a wizened and enlightened character?”

Hana was sure she had a look of sheer joy on her face because Hanzo sure clamped up quickly after he asked his question. No, no, no. She was making progress with him.

She dove her hands down, grabbing the Japanese man’s larger and calloused ones. “Come on! You are a dragon, aren’t you? And stop trying to avoid it—play with me, Hanzo!”

The archer just froze. Hana couldn’t tell if he was paling at her actions or not. The light from the screen made it hard to tell in the dark.

“I… I am not allowed to play with such childish--” he started, stuttering over a few words. Seeing his eyes glaze over slightly, Hana panicked internally. This just confirmed some of the dark whispers in her mind, about what everyone murmured behind Hanzo and Genji’s back in worry.

“But I want you to play with me! Come on, I’ll be your Dovahkiin!” Hana yelled abruptly, cutting off the weak and automatic statement. She yanked on Hanzo’s hands, making him jerk forward some and look at her. The Korean had to keep him focused. “Come on, how can the Dovahkiin continue on with his journey without Paarthurnax?”

Hanzo was silent. So silent with only the game audio ringing in Hana’s ears, she was worried now. The young gamer had done several things Mercy had forbidden after she examined Hanzo on one of his worse days. She had startled him, grabbed him, continued forcing him to talk and socialize when he looked so uncomfortable and somewhat scared at times.

Maybe this was a bad idea. She didn’t want Genji or Mercy to kill her for setting Hanzo off.

“… But the Dovahkiin kills Paarthurnax eventually,” Hanzo answers. Depressing, but an answer.

“Well, yeah, but the Dovahkiin can take mercy on him too. Who knows… maybe the Dovahkiin finds a friend in Paarthurnax! Someone… someone maybe the Dovahkiin finds something in common with!” Hana hated how sad she sounded. She loved her games, the purpose and joy she felt from them. And she always wanted to have someone on the team share this with. Above all else, Hana wanted a friend she could talk to about something she loved.

As much as she adored Lúcio, the Brazilian would never share her love of games. He was a musician, an artist that rarely played games. And even when he did they tended to be rhythm-based games.

“Play with me?”

* * *

  


Hana was humming happily to herself as she set her stream up. Hanzo was sitting on the couch with his hands clenched on his lap. She had glanced back every so often, making sure the man didn’t run away. It still didn’t seem real. He had actually stayed and caved into playing with her. 

The man looked like he was in a daze, too, like this was some strange, impossible dream. Maybe he had pinched himself when she wasn’t looking. 

“Okay, ready!” Hana proclaimed happily, throwing her hands into the air before twirling toward Hanzo. The man didn’t look impressed. His face developed this pained look, pinching as if he had eaten something incredibly sour and was trying not to let it show. Hana could imagine Hanzo was screaming at himself internally for giving in. But she was going to change that. This would be the best moment of his damn life.

She also wished she had a camera and that her phone wasn’t so far away on the table. The face Hanzo made was priceless.

“Alright, my dear Paarthurnax! We are going to play Mario Kart 64!” Hana jumped onto the couch next to Hanzo with controller in hand. The Japanese archer just reached down for the one he had been using earlier before her interruption. He seemed tense, but she hoped that would change.

“I thought you would have changed the game,” he commented idly. Hanzo sat, back straight and feet planted on the ground. Hana thought about getting some of her Mt. Dew and gaming snacks, because this was going to be a long night. 

“Oh, and why would I? You are good, but I can beat you!” Hana taunted as she started making sure all her stream settings were ready on the laptop she kept in this room. The Korean felt Hanzo lean over some, looking over her shoulders in curiosity. 

“This is going to be a chill stream tonight, no cam or anything,” she said softly, making sure he knew of her plans. She needed to stream, do something besides just playing with Hanzo. Her fans were one of the reasons she kept trying so hard, knowing what an icon she had become to them.

“Streaming? You... you mean people will watch us,” he said, sounding so bitter. Hana was just glad he still hadn’t run. Hanzo was braver than she ever gave him credit for.

“Well, duh,” came her obnoxious reply, snorting lightly. “I do this on nights I can’t sleep, quiet streaming. But, _now_ I have you! Trust me, they’ll love you.”

Before he got a chance to reply, Hana had finished getting everything ready, laptop set up and phone set on her stream’s chat located on the table in front of her. She clicked the button to start and smiled brightly.

“Welcome everyone, to another addition of late night chill gaming with D. Va!” Hana said with rehearsed presentation. Hanzo kept quiet during the whole opening. However, Hana knew her chat and they wouldn’t let him be quiet for long.  


> 12:52 **mechlov:** ayyy, late night streams  
>  12:52 **webberstreams:** chill stream chill night  
>  12:52 **eeeeeeeeee:** d.va love me senpai  
>  12:52 **litfam:** omg dva we going old school???  
>  12:53 **uksjv123nca:** _message deleted_  
>  uksjv123nca has been timed out.  
>  12:53 **Nightbot:** uksjv123nca - > Get nerf’d! [stop posting links] [warning]  
>  12:53 **feelscheesyman:** damn already timed out lol  
> 

  
Hana snickered at her chat, seeing them already showing up and spamming. It was good to know they loved to watch her play, even at the most unusual times.

“Yup,” she said, making a popping noise at the end. She had switched the ports, making her player one, while setting up so Hanzo was now forced to wait while she answered her chat. “Late night stream, you all know the rules. No cam, no links or spam. Chill chat with chill games.”

She glanced at Hanzo, nodding at him as he sighed softly and accepted his fate. Hana navigated the screen and selected multiplayer, feeling her heart pound in her chest. Her chat was going to go nuts.

> 12:54 **litfam:** WAIT WUT MULTI  
>  12:54 **xdhehehexd:** 2 PLAYER? 2 PLAYER? 2 PLAYER? 2 PLAYER? 2 PLAYER? 2 PLAYER? 2 PLAYER? 2 PLAYER? 2 PLAYER?  
>  12:54 **SUPERH0TFIRAGRA:** OMG WUTWUTWUT  
>  12:54 **mechlov:** YOU ARE PLAYING WITH SOMEONE!?  
>  12:54 **XsugarbunniesX:** HOW ARE YOU WHAT  
>  12:54 **Xx420blazelordxX:** KJCSBNCKVFJHVSA 

Well, that was about what she thought would happen in her chat. Hana was about to say something when she heard Hanzo immediately lock in as Toad as soon as the character select screen appeared. Damn, his reaction time.

Her chat noticed as well.

“Hey now, chill off the speed, Paarthurnax,” she chided, pouting when he just stared at her with a bored look. Hana was wondering why Hanzo was so quiet suddenly. Sure he was usually quiet, but at least he answered earlier. Was it the stream?

“Anyway, I hope you are all ready, my loyal little noobs,” Hana proclaimed dramatically. She selected Yoshi and grinned savagely. “It is time to kick some ass.”

“I would normally play Yoshi on Luigi Raceway,” came the quiet comment from Hanzo as he rolled his head around nervously. She cringed at the popping noise that came from him. 

> 12:58 **captlegmore:** OMG WAS THAT A MAN???  
>  12:58 **tilt_intensifies:** HE SOUNDS HOT CAN HE SPEAK LOUDER  
>  12:58 **nerfmyass:** gay  
>  12:58 **tilt_internsifies:** YEAH BUT HE SOUNDS HOT  
>  12:58 **nerfmyass:** G A Y

Hana nearly choked on her own spit at those comments. They thought this old Japanese archer sounded hot? The ex-pro gamer just grinned as the count down to the race starting happened. 

When it started no one was ready for Hanzo’s tactics. He immediately hit the beginning boost and went for the items. He made a beeline back for the starting line confusing everyone, including her. 

Hanzo, however, was completely focused, a small grin forming on his face as he saw had the triple red turtle shells. He lined himself up toward the wall and—well, he jettisoned himself with the turtle shell over the wall.

“WHAT!?” Hana nearly threw her controller when Hanzo was put in first when replaced onto the track. He repeated the action easily again and again.

> 12:59 **mechlov:** WAIT HE WON ALREADY?  
>  12:59 **tilt_intersifies:** WTF ISN’T THAT SPEEDRUN STRATS?  
>  12:59 **spinz360xXxX:** HOW WHAT I LOOKED AWAY FOR A SECOND  
>  12:59 **Xx420blazelordxX:** CKASHVCKEVDKJKC@!3CGAUYK  
>  12:59 **litfam:** THIS GUY IS BITCHIN WHO IS THIS?  
>  12:59 **captlegmore:** ^^^^^^^^^^^ PLSSSS  
>  12:59 **1truewaifu:** OMG HE BEAT YOUR ASS

Hana just gaped as she continued to play, not really focusing anymore. How could she after witnessing Hanzo effortlessly just speed run his way into an easy sub fifty on Luigi Raceway?

The Korean finished the course with a pitifully average time compared to Hanzo. It was a great time for most people, but compared to the man’s speed run time it was just sad. So sad, in fact, that Hana slowly lowered her controller. Everyone was confused by her silence.

“D. Va?” Hanzo questioned, making sure to use her codename. He was growing visibly concerned. The young woman just watched as he slowly reached out with a hand.

“DIRTY CHEATER!” Hana roared suddenly, grabbing a couch cushion and slamming it smack-dab into Hanzo’s face. The man looked baffled and shocked. He wasn’t hurt, of course. It was just a cushion after all. “We are racing not speed running you ass!”

She started trying to pummel him with the cushion as the older man yelped. He fell onto his side on the couch. He covered himself with his arms to try and protect himself from the pillow. 

“You never said I couldn’t use speed run strats!” he yelled in defense. Hana wasn’t sure when or how, but both were grinning like madmen, laughing loudly as the game continued showing off the end race stats. 

This was the happiest she has ever seen the man. Hanzo’s face was red with a large smile, hair coming undone during the one-sided pillow fight.

“You have no one to blame but yourself!”

“Blame myself, my ass!” Hana continued cackling as she shoved the pillow into Hanzo’s side and pinned him on the couch. She then sat on the pillow while grabbing her controller and started up the next course. “You can just lay there and think about what you did!”

“D. Va, no! You brat, let me up!” They both knew Hanzo could easily push her off whenever he wanted. However, Hana was pleasantly surprised to see Hanzo playing along. It was so childish, so immature, and so fun. 

The chat listening in was screaming with excitement, wanting to know what was happening. They didn’t have a webcam to see, only hearing them laugh and scream at each other. They never got to see Hanzo comically pinned down by Hana, pathetically reaching for his controller as his character sat there at the start of the next course as Hana won easily. 

“I am not a brat you old dragon! He’s nothing but a cranky old dragon, chat! Don’t let him make you think otherwise!”

“And you are nothing but a stubborn brat that can’t stand to lose! She is a sore loser,” he cried out, finally addressing the chat for the first time.

> 1:13 **mechlov:** omg this is so cute  
>  1:13 **Xx420blazelordxX:** i need to see dva pls have mercy  
>  1:13 **mrpickles:** what did i join in to  
>  1:13 **nerfmyass:** you joined the gay  
>  1:13 **jazzsmoothbutter:** he sounds so cuteeeeeeeeee  
>  1:14 **maxifaze:** HE SPOKE TO US  
>  1:14 **Xx420blazelordxX:** OMG YOURE RIGHT  
>  1:14 **thedarkfluff:** SPEAK MORE HOT VOICE

As Hana finished the second lap, she finally let Hanzo up. He just shoved her down on the couch, hearing her shriek and laugh. The archer just laughed with her as he quickly finished the lap, still managing a solid fourth place.

The Korean just reached out and grabbed her phone to check the chat, seeing explosion after explosion of excitement. “Aww, they like you, Paarthurnax.”

Hanzo just leaned over, getting comfortable. He was nearly laying on the smaller woman and almost smushing her. “Ugh, get your fat ass off me!” she cried and kicked uselessly at him as he ignored her, reading the chat. He blushed, seeing them call him hot of all things.

“O-oh... _thank you that is very kind of you all,_ ” he mumbled in Japanese, not knowing what to say. 

Hana huffed as she reached up, a crooked grin on her face as she shoved his face upward. Hanzo grunted and scrambled away from her. He would deny it, but he was so pouting, in Hana’s opinion. 

Still, the crooked grin softened, becoming something soft and warm. He was getting close to her, initiating physical contact. Maybe she had made a difference.

“So… next race?” she asked, shaking her controller slightly. Hanzo looked at it before the most beautiful smile Hana had ever seen appeared on his face.

“Geh, Kogaan D. V.a,” he said sounding like the hugest nerd in existence. Recognizing the dragon language from Skyrim, Hana started to laugh, so loud and happy. This was the true Hanzo, she decided. This huge nerd in front of her that was so honest when he wasn’t afraid.

> 1:21 **1truewaifu:** omg this is too much  
>  1:21 **nerfmyass:** OMG SO GAY  
>  1:22 **mechlov:** this is precious i wanna hug this man  
>  1:22 **eeeeeeeeee:** dear god wanta nerd  
>  1:22 **litfam:** he is my spirit animal  
>  1:22 **xdhehehexd:** _message deleted_  
>  1:22 **Nightbot:** xdhehehexd - > Rage more noob! [stop spamming emotes] [warning]  
>  1:22 **Xx420blazelordxX:** ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ TEETH ROTTING FRIENDSHIP ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

The rest of the chat spiraled into spam of friendship as Hanzo and Hana continued to play. It wasn’t as loud as before, but it didn’t stop them from shoving and laughing. It didn’t stop Hanzo from pulling out his speed running strats. It didn’t stop Hana from calling him a cheater and stealing his controller.

Overall it was the most successful stream Hana had ever had. It was actually hurting her that they were close to finishing. Rainbow Road ended up being a bloodbath between the two. They just spent the race trying to shove the bots and themselves and each other off the edge of the track, prolonging it as much as they could.

Hana would never forget the few hours of Mario Kart 64. And she was sure her chat and Hanzo would never forget either.

> 3:08 **litfam:** omg im so tired but pls more  
>  3:08 **nerfmyass:** so gay… will he be back next stream?  
>  3:08 **eeeeeeeeee:** OMG YES CAN HE PLAY AGAIN  
>  3:08 **XsugarbunniesX:** YESYESYES I WANT THIS GUY TO RETURN  
>  3:08 **webberstreams:** I’VE BEEN LURKING AND I’M COMMENTING TO AGREE  
>  3:08 **1truewaifu:** SLEEP WHAT IS SLEEP KEEP HIM HERE AND PLAYING

She smiled and sighed softly as Hanzo cover his mouth and yawned into his hand. “Heh, no more tonight guys… Me and Paarthurnax are tired.”

“ _Yes, I am quite-_ I mean I am quite tired,” he mumbled, slowly drifting into sluggish Japanese. Hana snorted and pushed him lightly. He just let himself fall onto the couch.

> 3:11 **mechlov:** omg what language is that????  
>  3:11 **nerfmyass:** pretty sure japanese ive watched enough anime to know  
>  3:11 **Xx420blazelordxX:** lol like that makes you an expert  
>  3:11 **nerfmyass:** gay

Ah, her children were at it again. “Anyway, this is the end, my dear noobs. Don’t worry though, D. Va will return! And you will too, won’t you Paarthurnax?”

As she looked over at the archer, she saw how tired he was. Underneath the layers of sleep threatening to take him, Hanzo looked at peace, laying on the couch and hugging one of the cushions to his chest. She wondered if she looked as tired. The young woman sure as hell felt like it after all the excitement.

“Hmm, only if I can destroy you again,” he said cockily, smirking lightly. Hana gapped and he looked at her. “It is only right Paarthurnax teaches this Dovahkiin a thing or two, do you not agree?”

Well damn, Hanzo was sassy. Chuckling, Hana just collapsed onto him dramatically and ignored his halfhearted protests to get off. “Well, only if I get to have mercy and spare my poor, defenseless Paarthurnax… okay?”

Hanzo just hummed in agreement, as he shoved Hana off him. She ended her stream reluctantly as the chat cried for more.

“Yes, maybe Paarthurnax did deserve his chance at redemption.”


	2. Kyurem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, avoid the conversation again. It’s cause you are so cold,” Hana answered, making a show of hugging herself and pretending to shiver. “See, freezing! Did you use Hail? Blizzard?”
> 
> “Heh, if anything I would use Sheer Cold,” he mumbled with a faint smile. Hana just snorted and shrugged her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the amount of comments from the first chapter.... I can't, you guys, you all...
> 
> (dies in a puddle of embarrassed happiness)
> 
> Also, more references! Wooooo!

Hana didn’t know why, but after last night’s stream with Hanzo everything else seemed to be so dull. She found herself sitting at the kitchen table the next morning, leaning her head on one of her hands. The young woman just smacked the gum in her mouth loudly, being as obnoxious as she could out of pure boredom. 

Blowing another bubble and letting it pop, the young Korean heard a frustrated grunt come from across the table. Glancing over, she saw Jesse McCree nursing a cup of coffee while looking like he had just went a few rounds with Reinhardt or Soldier: 76.

Ha, shows him why he shouldn’t drink so late around impressionable youth.

_Blow, pop, smack. Blow, pop, smack._

“Would ya stop that God dang smackin’ already!?” Jesse roared before flinching and curling inward. He whined like a wounded dog as he reached up to hold his head. She could hear him mumbling about loud noises, and regretting every life decision he’s ever made.

_Smack, smack, blow, pop._

“You okay there, John Marston?” Hana asked in an impassive tone. She folded her arms on the table and laid her head down on them. He didn’t reply at first, still rubbing his head and groaning.

“I’m pretty sure you aren’t dying,” she said in a voice a few tones louder than acceptable, making sure he paid for ignoring her.

“ _Please,_ the aspirin hasn’t kicked in yet,” Jesse moaned out, looking like death. Hana wondered just how much the man downed last night.

“Eh, whatever you say, Marston!”

Jesse just laid his head on the table, muffling a complaint on the nickname. He had no idea who she was talking about. Not that anyone ever knew whom she was talking about with her nicknames.

Sighing, Hana leaned back in her chair, ready to suffer her fate of eternal boredom. The young gamer was stuck with noobs again. Tilting the chair on its back legs, she debated on the possibility of stealing Jesse’s hat while he was still in the headache phase of his hangover.

“Is McCree alright?”

Nearly slamming herself into the table in front of her, Hana quickly rocked the chair back on all fours. She saw Hanzo shuffling in wearing his usual traditional attire. Both sleeves were on, of course, since they were at base with no fighting in sight.

She wondered if he had other clothes outside of his baggy sleeping clothes and fighting clothes. Hana herself was wearing a comfy pair of shorts with a pale purple t-shirt with a rabbit logo on it and a baggy pink jacket over that. 

“Him? He’s having a Bad Fur Day if you ask me, Kyurem,” Hana bemoaned, leaning her head back on her hand. She glanced to see Hanzo trying not to laugh, coughing lightly while covering his mouth with a hand. 

This was a fun game, seeing just how many references he understood. 

“Hana, no one understands them God dang references,” Jesse growled. His head shifted upward some, letting him make eye contact with the Korean. “And what in the hell does fur have ta do with anythin’? And the fuck’s a Kyurem!?” 

“I assume she means the mop you call hair,” the archer immediately shot back, omitting an answer for the second question. It seemed to work well enough, distracting the reformed outlaw without too much trouble.

“Hey! My hair ain’t a mop,” the cowboy defended. He sounded so offended too, blushing crimson. Hana had to pause at that. Jesse never blushed. The man was used to doing the most idiotic things and being told how stupid he was for doing them. But here he was, _blushing_.

Looking between the two men, the young pilot developed a perplexed look on her face. The two older men always acted oddly toward each other. Now that she had spent time with Hanzo, she felt like she now had a right to the Japanese man’s personal life.

“A rat’s nest then.”

“Darlin’, please, it takes so much more care than ya think to achieve these looks!” Jesse leaned back in his chair, straightening out his clothes. He magically didn’t seem to care about his hangover anymore.

_Still looked like shit,_ Hana thought in a dry tone. She gave the cowboy her driest, unconvinced look.

Hanzo seemed to be sharing her thoughts too if that unimpressed look meant anything. The older Japanese man just shook his head slightly before turning away from them. He waved a hand dismissively before searching the cabinets to start his morning tea.

Jesse seemed to deflate as soon as the archer looked away. He reached up to rub his forehead again, glaring at Hana. She gave him the brightest smile she could with a thumb up. 

He just gave her the one finger salute.

Gasping softly, Hana recognized a challenge when she saw one. Straightening out her clothes a little, she raised up a fist. She made sure Jesse was looking before she raised her other hand and started doing a cranking motion. Slowly, her middle finger rose up before it saluted the large, scruffy man across from her.

She gasped in mock surprise, using the hand she had been cranking with to hold her face. The young Korean just whispered, “I am so sorry! I had no idea how this machine worked!”

“Don’t sass me!” Jesse seethed. Hana choked on a laugh, covering her mouth. The man sounded about ready to cry if she didn’t know better.

“I can go if you two wish to continue your little game,” Hanzo said, startling the two. They both looked over at the archer brewing his tea. He was staring at the pot; arms crossed and back to them—there was no way Hanzo could have seen their little pissing contest.

_How_ , was the shared thought of Hana and Jesse.

“She started it first! She’s a damned gremlin,” the cowboy growled before crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair with a huff. He was acting like a child, in her opinion.

So, she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“And you are a foolish man suffering a hangover,” Hanzo fired back. The archer paused, tilting his head. Hana could tell he was thinking about doing something before he confirmed the suspicion by reaching over and opening up the window over the sink next to him. 

The sound of nature filled the room, birds chirping and fluttering, the sun shining brightly. 

Then came the wonderful, rare sounds of one Jesse McCree crying out and covering his ears with his hands. The poor man’s eyes were clinched shuts and he tried his best to drown out everything around him.

Hana whistled at the situation. “You are a cold one, Kyurem! But I think you need to _chill--_ “ she sent Hanzo a large grin, seeing the man look over his shoulder and give her one in return-- “and let poor Martson recover before you continue using Torment on him.”

The Japanese man’s face developed this funny look, scrunching up as he tried not to laugh. He mouthed to Hana, _Red Dead Redemption? Really?_ before shutting the window and closing the blinds. 

Hana was vibrating in her seat: another point to Hanzo for getting her references. As cold as he was, Hana could tell he was warming up to her. Hell, he was even socializing and joining in on her game of messing with Jesse.

The cowboy made it too easy, in her defense.

“McCree,” Hanzo mumbled softly as he walked over to the curled up gunslinger. The archer looked a bit guilty for opening the window. Not enough to regret the action, Hana guessed, but enough to check on him.

As Hanzo reached out to touch the larger man, Jesse attacked. Hanzo definitely squeaked if anyone asked Hana later on about what had happened in the kitchen. This was one of the most memorable mornings _ever._

Jesse had grabbed Hanzo by his sleeve, jerking him down closer before blowing in his ear. The archer’s face turned so red before angry Japanese filled the room. Not caring any longer if Jesse was still hurting or not from his hangover, Hanzo shoved him out of his chair.

Hana almost fell out of her own chair as she started laughing. She saw Hanzo looking shocked and mortified by what happened, rubbing his ear and holding himself defensively. She heard Jesse groan from the ground, not making a move to get up.

It was the idiotic man’s own fault after all.

She assumed Jesse’s aspirin must have kicked in when Hanzo was opening the window and the cowboy played possum to get the older man to check on him.

Huh, that was actually smart of him in a completely stupid way. This was Hanzo he was dealing with.

“Are you insane! Why would you--“ a sharp, shrill whistle filled the room, signaling the completion of Hanzo’s tea while completely interrupting the conversation. Hanzo didn’t bother to continue speaking, just turning and pouring his tea.

Hana had never seen Hanzo sprint so fast out of the room, face flushed bright. The poor startled man nearly crashed into Genji and Zenyatta on his way out of the room.

Jesse just slowly pulled himself off the floor, resting his chin on the table. He looked up at Hana as she smirked at him. She had one of her hands in the air, thumb and index finger connected into a circle, giving him an OK hand sign.

“Smoooooth, Casanova,” she chirped out, smacking her almost forgotten gum loudly in her mouth before blowing him a celebratory bubble.

Jesse just hid his face on the table in embarrassment, ears developing a red tint to them.

  


* * *

  


Hana left Jesse to tend to his wounded pride as she went hunting for Hanzo, spitting out her gum along the way. As fun as it was to mess with everyone, she wanted to make sure he was okay. The archer looked so frazzled from Jesse’s actions.

She started to have a sinking suspicion the two older men had a thing for each other. Ugh, old men love.

Shuddering, Hana continued walking toward Hanzo’s room.

“Kyurem?” she called out, knocking on his door when she had arrived. At first she didn’t receive an answer. Feeling her eye twitch, the Korean already starting to dread the long search-and-rescue mission for the man.

Luckily, she had heard _something._ A soft click and beep of the door’s locks and alarms being turned off. Smiling, Hana just let herself inside, humming to herself as she entered the deep dark abyss.

A.k.a. Hanzo’s room, the great unknown. No one stepped foot in here outside of Hanzo and Genji.

She took a moment to take it all in, as bare as it was. The man didn’t decorate his room much, just a few of his things scattered on the desk in the room. His bed was just as dull, with everything a dull, soft cream color. The only notable item was his bow on a mount, quiver in its holder nearby.

The only contrast outside of Hanzo’s weapons was the man himself sitting on the bed. His legs and arms were crossed, a deep look of concentration on his face. His tea sat beside him on the nightstand beside the bed.

This was a depressing room.

“What do you want, Hana?” Hanzo asked, breaking the silence. 

First name use, that was something new to note. Until yesterday, Hanzo had called everyone by their last name or code name—except Genji, of course. 

Once again, Hana felt awe enter her.

“Well, you ran like you were trying to escape a swarm of Zubats from Mt. Moon, duh,” she answered, placing a hand on her hip and leaning to one side. The Korean looked relaxed, fixing Hanzo with a questioning look. “You okay, Kyurem? Run out of Ice Beams?”

Hanzo just scoffed, reaching out for his tea. He took a brief sip before look Hana in the eyes. “Today, Kyurem. What is next, Hana? Spyro?” The man looked as if the very mentioning of such a nickname caused him great pain. Hanzo was so overdramatic for a man his age. 

“Yeah, avoid the conversation again. It’s cause you are so cold,” Hana answered, making a show of hugging herself and pretending to shiver. “See, freezing! Did you use Hail? Blizzard?”

“Heh, if anything I would use Sheer Cold,” he mumbled with a faint smile. Hana just snorted and shrugged her shoulders.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kyurem.”

“Oh, it does. Thank you for being such a caring, kind trainer.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, fess up. What about Jesse blowing in you ear has you so upset?” Hana finally pressed, walking over and plopping down next to the older man. The bed shifted a little under her added weight, though it didn’t affect Hanzo’s position on the bed any.

Hearing a deep sigh, the smaller Korean looked over at the man. She watched as he let himself fall backwards, completely laying down on the bed now. He uncrossed his legs and let them hang over the bed’s edge, feet planted on the floor. 

“I was just startled. It is as simple as that,” came the blunt answer. The Japanese archer turned his head away from the ceiling to look at Hana.

Raising an eyebrow, the ex-pro gamer didn’t look too convinced of that being the whole story. She knew with Hanzo things were rarely that simple. 

She didn’t say anything right away however. The Korean just reached out, poking Hanzo on his side. The older man squired a little, making a little noise in surprise. 

“Hmm, yes, as simple as that,” Hana droned out, poking Hanzo again. The man made another soft noise in his throat, trying to swat her hand away. 

“However, I call bullshit,” she continued before grinning. She quickly reached out to grab the larger man’s sides, wiggling her fingers. Hanzo shrieked at the action, not expecting her to escalate so quickly in her prodding.

“H-Hana! No, stop!” Hanzo cried out, squirming and kicking as she tickled him. His face was turning red, biting his lip and making all sorts of weird, choked giggles. This would have been such a weird situation to Hana if last night hadn’t had happened. 

Who knew what else there was to Hanzo that no one knew about.

“Not until you explain yourself more, Kyurem! I’ll keep using Tickle!” she cackled out, laughing as Hanzo shoved a hand under her face. He pressed upward, making her look up at the ceiling. It was ineffective in stopping her attack.

“N-Nooooo,” the man groaned out before devolving into a squirming mass of choked laughs. He was good at keeping his noises low, but a few sharp laughs and shrieks slipped out. It made Hana proud to see her work paying off.

“I-I’ll talk! I swear,” he roared, quickly pushing at her and rolling away on top of his pillows. Hana just continued laughing, falling onto her back, panting lightly.

Lifting her head, Hana look at the man at the other end of his bed. Hanzo was panting heavily, as if he had just run for miles. His face was red, lying there on his side facing her. He rubbed his head against the pillows under him, looking a little dazed. 

She wondered when was the last time anyone did anything that silly with him, not counting her. 

“It… It was so sudden. He was so close Hana,” he whispered. The red on his face didn’t fade. In fact, if Hana was seeing things right, his cheeks were flushed with an even more vibrant shade. “I felt his lips brushing my ear.”

The sheer scandal in his voice made Hana want to laugh. However, she felt the poor distraught man in front of her would react poorly to the action and decided to hold it in for now.

“What, so his lips touched your skin when he blew in your ear,” Hana said, not quite wanting to connect the dots yet. “Psst, it happens all the time when people hug or play around.”

“I mean, it wasn’t like he kissed you or anything,” she teased. Hanzo just responded by hiding his face in the pillows under him.

“Hanzo, he is a man-child,” Hana continued on, sitting up. She crawled over to him, trying to roll him over to look her in the face. “What is so embarrassing about a large man-child obsessed with cowboys being so close?”

Hanzo made a pained dying noise in the back of his throat.

“Oh, my, god,” Hana let out in a low voice, disbelief filling her entire body.

“No, Hana please,” Hanzo begged, quickly sitting up when he heard the tone of her voice. He looked scared for a moment, grabbing her shoulders.

“Oh, my, god!”

“I-It isn’t what you think!” the Japanese man continued to deny, shaking the Korean lightly. He bit his lower lip, breathing growing erratic.

“You like him!” Hana accused, pointing at the man in front of her.

Hanzo gave a defeated sigh, lowering his head while still holding onto Hana’s shoulders. Hana knew instinctively this must have been something he hid for some time, considering he had been with Overwatch for several months now. No one was particularly close to Hanzo either, since the man kept everyone at arm’s length or more.

Hana wondered if, outside of Genji, she was the closest friend Hanzo has ever had.

Were they even friends?

“Hey now, come on, it isn’t that bad!” Hana tried to help, reaching out and trying to wrap her smaller arms around Hanzo’s shoulders. She felt him tense, still looking down at the bed. “Sure, your taste in men is highly questionable, but it is… cute, I guess.”

Hana wondered if she was making it worse, feeling Hanzo’s shoulders shake slightly. The man still didn’t say anything. Growing frustrated, the Korean used all her strength to pull Hanzo into a real hug, dislodging his hands from her shoulders.

“I said, it is cool if you want to kiss some dumb cowboy! You’re my friend, Kyurem!” she yelled, setting her lips in a firm line. She would fight anyone that said otherwise to him. _Let him have his stupid cowboy,_ she grumbled in her mind. It wasn’t like Hanzo asked for anything else anyway.

The shaking seemed to stop after her outburst; his arms were limp by his sides. The Korean licked her lips a little and just continued to sit there hugging him. It was slowly becoming very awkward for her, but she could deal with it.

“… Thank you, Hana,” he said softly after some time. She felt his arms come up slowly, grabbing at her jacket. It was the weirdest hug she had ever experienced. 

“I was… I was worried about what you thought…” Hanzo seemed to trail off, unsure. He was looking for her approval the entire time, and didn’t that burn at her heart. “We are… friends?”

Pushing Hanzo away some, Hana looked him in the face while glaring lightly. “Kyurem, would I say we were friends if I didn’t mean it?”

“Ah, well…”

“No, no, wait right here,” she demanded, quickly leaping from the bed. Hanzo let her go, looking lost. Hana ignored his confusion and bolted from the room, making her way to her own bedroom. 

Nearly crashing through the door, Hana ran in and made a dive for her plush pile. She dug through the mountain of fluff and fabric. The young woman grunted as she picked up one after another, shaking her head and rejecting it. 

After tossing so many of her stuffed animals and characters away, she finally found the one she knew she had. 

Lifting it up, Hana smiled. It wasn’t particularly cute. It wasn’t even her style of stuffed animal. But she had, after all, won it in a bundle from a tournament and never had the heart to get rid of it. 

Now she had a better use for it.

Rushing back to Hanzo, Hana laughed as she slammed his door open and shut. The man looked startled and annoyed with the treatment of his door before focusing on the item in her arms.

It was large, and shaped like a strange dragon. He blinked a few times, comprehending. 

“A Kyurem plush?”

Hana just grinned as she sauntered over to him, proud of herself. She shoved the doll in his face, making him jerk back.

“Well, take it!” she said, bubbling with excitement. This was her first present to her new friend. “I won it years ago during a generation series tournament! This was part of the Black and White winnings.”

“I couldn’t,” he cried out after hearing where she had gotten it. He pushed at the Kyurem in his face, only to have Hana shove back, giving him a face full of soft synthetic fur. 

“No, I said you were my friend. This will be the symbol of our friendship!” 

“… An incomplete shell of a dragon with no emotions?”

“Noooo, a dragon waiting to be combined with its missing half! A key component to a stronger being with unlimited potential,” she corrected, forcing Hanzo to hold the plush Pokémon. 

“Potential,” Hanzo muttered, taking his time on the word. He looked intrigued by the idea.

“Yeah, you see how we played last night? Everyone loved it! Everyone loved you! So, don’t feel ashamed or embarrassed!” Hana grinned, punching him lightly on the arm. “And if anyone gives you any trouble, tell me. I’ll teach them to mess with my friend!”

“Hana,” the archer looked at a loss at what to say, hugging the Kyurem close to his chest. 

“So, we will play more games next stream! We will laugh and scream at each other and be _badasses,_ ” she went on and on, listing off all the things they would do. “And we should get you a username or something for the chat to use as well! Calling you a different nickname will confuse the poor noobs on what to call you.”

Hanzo just nodded his head. He had this small little smile on his face, letting Hana do as she pleased. The older man looked so comfortable, large Kyurem plush in his lap being held tight to his chest. He absentmindedly began petting the stuffed Pokémon on its side. 

“Ah, do you know what game we will play next?” he asked, finally taking part in the conversation.

“Nah, I’m still thinking about what would be the best multiplayer game to follow up Mario Kart,” she said, waving a hand toward Hanzo. Smiling, Hana just turned around and started walking toward the door.

“Speaking of next time, I better go prepare!”

Hanzo just snorted. “You will tell me when to come to the lounge area? We are still going to stream there, yes?”

Hana paused, placing a hand on her chin and rubbing it in thought. “Well, if we use a webcam, I’d have to move it from my room into the lounge area. I don’t have the proper area for the two of use to stream together in my room. Too small.”

The man just hummed in agreement. Glancing back at him, Hana saw him curl up, resting his chin on the Kyurem and looking strangely adorable for a man his age and size hugging a plush. 

An idea popped into Hana’s head as she started leaving the room.

“I’ll work it out, don’t worry,” she soothed, smiling softly as she turned somewhat towards him. She saw him looking at her, nodding his head.

“By the way…” Hana trailed off. Hanzo looked at her in half interest. After a small moment of no reply, the older man’s eyes narrowed in confusion and frustration.

“Yes Hana?” He sounded so reluctant to ask her what she was about to say. Oh, Hanzo was getting to know Hana too well by this point.

“Your taste in men sucks!”

Anyone in the area of Hanzo’s room could have sworn that day they heard the most ugly cackling followed by angry Japanese. Hana just laughed insanely as she fled his room, narrowly avoiding getting pummeled by a pillow as Hanzo cursed her out in his native tongue.

All in all, it was a productive day, in Hana’s opinion—even if it started out so boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time will be the next stream, the chapters will kinda be random between streaming and actual team interaction. Though, it should start being more in favor of them actually streaming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to determine how I wanna do this, managing two stories. I will maybe try alternating between them, but idk we shall see what happens!
> 
> The dragon language used, "Geh, kogaan" is just "Yes, thank you"


End file.
